


Let’s All Slumber Party!

by deVien



Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [23]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Family Fluff, OBEYMEmber, Other, Reader-Insert, Sleepovers, gender neutral reader, no beta we die like lillith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien
Summary: OBEYMEmber Day 25 - PajamasThe resident human has a sleepover with the six youngest brothers.---Levi held control over the DVDs and made a big show of presenting the first disc to the DVD player before dimming the lights (a couple of lamps were left on in the far back corner - the brothers could see perfectly in the dark but didn’t want you potentially hurting yourself) and diving back to his own comfy spot.It was one of those strange moments when your eyes cast over the brothers and you realised that this felt normal. A slumber party with a popular film series playing in the background, the smell of popcorn in the room… These were six of the Seven Lords of Hell, right?
Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995865
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65
Collections: deVien's OBEYMEmber





	Let’s All Slumber Party!

**Author's Note:**

> OBEYMEmber Day 25 - Pajamas
> 
> Hey folks!
> 
> So, yesterday I took a bit of a break from the OBEYMEmber challenge (which felt *weird* after 23 days of writing in a row!) and this one is a bit short. I'm doing an OM! Secret Santa event and trying to make sure that I get that done on time and I think I tried to give myself more hours in a day than I've actually got, hahahaha!
> 
> Anyway, yes - short and sweet, so I hope you like it! If you'd like to offer some support or simply yell at/with me outside of AO3, please feel free to have a little look at my carrd:  
> https://devien.carrd.co/
> 
> Gender neutral reader and a smattering of all of the brothers :)

Mammon had sulked, at first. When he’d invited you for a slumber party he had meant for just the two of you - and then you had invited Levi as well, totally oblivious.    
  
But there wasn’t much time for moping around, despite how badly the Avatar of Greed had wanted to. Word had gone around like wildfire and before you could say ‘Grimm’, his room had been invaded by his troublesome younger brothers.    
  
They had all, surprisingly, taken note of your Pajama Party dress guidelines (although Asmodeus had been sent back to his room several times for being dressed too scantily).    
  
Satan had brought drinks, Beel had provided (and eaten most of) the snacks and helped to move the furniture around, Levi brought in his director’s version of the TSL series, Belphie had helped provide for the blanket fort (and then proceeded to steal the most comfortable pieces to sleep on), and Lucifer entered briefly to give The Lecture.    


The Lecture had become part of the everyday routine once you’d really settled into being a member of the household. The eldest demon would remind you all to be safe, no roughhousing with the human, do not yell, no shenanigans or hooliganism, no vandalism, and that Lucifer would not hesitate to string anyone up who broke any of his rules.    
  
Once the door was shut though, most of his ‘reminders’ were thrown out the window. The boys were scrambling for a place to cosy up to you underneath the canopy of sheets that had been laced over the tops of Mammon’s sofas - said demon was unashamed to throw elbows and yell over his brothers, “We’re in MY room, dammit, and I’M the FIRST MAN here!! So  **MOVE** !”.

Levi held control over the DVDs and made a big show of presenting the first disc to the DVD player like a holy offering to a deity before dimming the lights (a couple of lamps were left on in the far back corner - the brothers could see perfectly in the dark but didn’t want you potentially hurting yourself) and diving back to his own comfy spot.    
  
It was one of those strange moments when your eyes cast over the brothers and you realised that this felt  _ normal. _ A slumber party with a popular film series playing in the background, the smell of popcorn in the room… These  _ were _ six of the Seven Lords of Hell, right?    
  
Your train of thought was derailed when Satan shushed Beel over his crunching.   
  
As the night, and the films, went on the brothers began to drift off. Belphie had done so hours ago, Beel wasn’t too far behind once the snacks had been finished, and Asmo had conked out once he deemed his brothers ‘boring’ for not putting on face masks to let soak in during the film.   
  
That just left you, Satan, Levi and Mammon.    
  
You couldn’t say when you actually fell asleep...but when you woke up you were in a cosy little snuggle pile. The menu from the last disk was looping on Mammon’s big screen, but you made no move to switch it off - you’d have had to disturb at least three of the others to do so.    
  
A movement from the door did have you looking over though. When your eyes locked with Lucifer’s, he gave you a small smile and put a gloved finger to his lips before turning off the remaining lamp. The door clicked closed. 


End file.
